Haruna
by Crafty Wolf
Summary: UNSC Infinity and other nearby ships are engaged in combat with Covenant forces, however, they are overwhelmed and are forced to use emergency slipspace. The drive core itself unpredictable when it comes to emergency situations, proves itself as such once it malfunctions from internal damages, offsetting the coordinates. Now Inifinity is stranded by a planet similar to their own.
1. Ch. 1

A.N. While this story is mainly a crossover between the two listed above, there will be a few characters from other anime that are included, just to spice up the cast. It will likely increase longevity of the story overall. The odds are evened out slightly as the previous Covenant battles will be in favor of the Covenant, with the UNSC having heavier losses, while Covenant having minor.

 **Infinity**

"Damn it. Order all remaining units to retreat, this isn't a fight we can win right now. Relay the coordinates to the fleet, activate emergency slipspace before we're found again."

"Right away Captain. Arrival to destination in 1 week, I suggest that we focus on repairs and resupply in the meantime."

 **Planet 4546B (1 week later)**

"Captain, we appear off course from our original trajectory, slipspace sequence wasn't fully completed due to engine failure. I'm attempting to locate our position…" Roland continues searching through the logs of the many planets discovered and tries to match similar attributes.

After a few moments, he sighs lightly, "Finally, alright, so we're above the planet "4546B," this was only recently discovered, we don't have many details, we only know its designated name. Running scans of planet now, this'll take a few minutes."

The Captain sighs and sits down, "Thanks Roland. Tell scout units to deploy once your scans are done, we need to find out what we're working with here." rubbing his temples, "And someone get me a coffee."

Over the intercom, an AI says, "All available scout units report to briefing room." A few people out of the crowds of the mess hall head towards the checkpoint, others going about their business or heading to the checkpoint from other areas of the ship.

Lasky gets up and heads towards the briefing room as well, speaking once everyone arrives, "All right, as you may or may not know, we are currently above a foreign planet. We ran quick scans indicating safe air and geology similar, if not the same as Earth's. We will be sending in drop pods to find as much information as we can. That is all, dismissed and good luck."

 **[Pods 1-20: Ready for deployment]** "The light is green scouts, prepare to drop in; 3, 2, 1…"

A few minutes go by before the pods hit ground, all scouts gathering at the rally point upon landing, further dividing up into fireteams. The lead scout speaks up to the group, "Use drones, we don't to alarm any people, if there are any here, that is. Permission to fire on hostile lifeforms, everyone move out!"

 **Yokosuka City**

"Captain, I've detected disturbances in the atmosphere, recommending investigation 100 miles north from this location."

Gunzou shifts his screen to the mapped location, "It is unlikely that it's of Fog origin, those coordinates are on land. It could just be some debris from old shuttles, but it's worth looking. Iori slow engines and back to port, we're gonna investigate." Iona saying she'll stay ship bound, meanwhile, Gunzou and co. move towards the location.

After a car ride to the forested area, they continue north. From the brush, a voice could be heard, "Area restricted, state your purpose."

Gunzou replied calmly, "You should come out and talk to us eye to eye before asking us for anything."

"Alright," a man clad in green armor, appearing to be similar to a bulletproof vest, walks out into the open.

"So who exactly are you, I haven't seen type of armor around before. Wearing a bulletproof vest in the middle of a forest is quite unusual. Clearly you don't come from here."

He paced around slightly, "I can't disclose any information myself, bringing to my superior is required now that you know of us however."

Gunzou looked at him skeptically, "I can work with that, on the condition that you get us a ride back to my sub at the port and pick up my crewmate."

He puts his fingers to the side if his helmet, "Get a pelican over here, we have friendlies on land that know of our presence. They don't appear civilian, they own a submarine. Likely ties to government military."

Gunzou chimes in, unknowing of what a Pelican is, "Pelican? What's that?"

He replied simply, "You'll see soon enough."

A few minutes pass in silence, until a large, green ship approaches their position, "That's a pelican, and it will be our ride to where we gotta go, follow my lead and get on." Everyone follows the scout onboard, and the ramp closes upwards.

The pilot asks, "We going straight to Infinity or elsewhere?"

"To the nearby port, we had an agreement to get their comrade there." Flying towards the location, the scout says, "So, who we picking up?"

Gunzou says, "You'll see."

Upon reaching port, Gunzou and co. get out, walking down the ramp to port, facing the blue submarine. "Iona! Hop out here, will you." The sub activates, recognizing his voice, the markings glowing a lighter blue color. A moment before she walks off her sub, nanomaterial stairs form, allowing her to reach the dock.

The scout stares in awe, "She's not human I take it?"

Gunzou nods, saying, "She's of Fog origin, but she was only given the order to go under my command, according to her. Since we met, we've had quite the journey to defeat the Fog. We can go over more details once we all meet where you wish to take us." Everyone boards on, and the pelican heads upwards quickly, towards the atmospheres' end and into space.

Gunzou and his crew have their eyes glued to the window, "That's most definitely a spaceship, right? It's enormous, far bigger than anything we've built on this planet so far."

The pilot says over the speaker with a slight chuckle, "Prepare for landing, and yes, that is a spaceship."

Once on-board, the scout and 1-401 crew are greeted by a man in black military clothing, containing many pins of achievements. "Oh, Captain Lasky, I didn't expect you to meet us at the vehicle bay, are you escorting us?"

He motions to follow, "That I am, we have guests from another planet similar to our own, and considering I'm Captain, it only makes sense to greet them." The signs lead to a few debriefing rooms, in which, they head to the farthest one that isn't occupied.

Gunzou speaks up, asking, "So, you're going to tell us what exactly is going on, correct?"

Lasky picks up and straightens a few files, "I plan on telling you what I can." Everyone takes a seat and gets comfortable, a few waters on the table for anyone that wants one.

The tension in the room is rather high for everyone, even Iona, as she has little control of what goes on in high space considering she's a sub. Lasky starts off the conversation, "So, from the intel we have, you recently defeated sentients called the Fog, considering how humanity seems at your ports we could assume as much."

Gunzou nods, "Yes, currently they are free from the "Admiralty Code," which forced them to attack humanity. Things had settled down by this point, and alliances had been made, but tensions remain high. Humanity is at the stage of rebuilding, so hopefully these tensions go down."

Lasky asks, "Roland, you got all that?" He appears on the table with a thumbs up.

Gunzou asks Lasky a question now, "So what's your guys story for being here?"

Lasky being prepared for a question like this, opens up a file briefing everything that has happened so far. The tables' holographic display activates and shows pictures of events and text as support. "So we're a humanity from another planet, extremely similar to this one in fact, but are ahead of your current technology. We're still in a galactic war against the Covenant, an alien force that opposes us. Eventually they overpowered lots of our forces at one of our colonies, and we had to retreat to another set of coordinates. However, our slipspace engine faulted from damages and we landed at a different location, that being this planet."

Iona, intrigued by the mechanics, asks, "What's slipspace?" Gunzou and his crew are surprised that she said anything, but were also curious to what it was.

"It's our faster than light travel device, derived from a civilization with even higher technologies than ours. They've become more active with a recent AI betraying us, quite the threat on top of what we're already dealing with."

Gunzou sighs, "So it seems that humanity, even in space, is having problems with an enemy."

Lasky nods, "We still need supplies and resources too from the battle. What's the status of your government at the moment?"

Gunzou replies quickly, "The governments are regaining their lost power fairly quick, should you want to meet with them, there shouldn't be any issues."

Lasky nods, looking at Roland, "Roland, schedule an immediate audience with Japan's government, this may be our chance to resupply freely and also help if necessary."

Roland salutes before disappearing, "Right away."

Lasky gets up, picking up the files and handing it to Gunzou, "In the meantime, I suppose you guys could look at these while we get a pelican ready for transport back to surface. The files are just a paperized version of what we just talked about, with a few extra details here and there."

Gunzou takes the papers and hands them to Iona, "Datalog this please." she nods and everyone heads back onto the Pelican back to Earth. Shortly after landing, the groups split apart and go about their business.


	2. Ch 2

A few weeks have passed, Infinity has gotten the clearance for resupply and had decided to aid in the rebuilding as compensation. However, it isn't long before the Covenant finally finds them. Seeing the possibility of course, Infinity had prepared as many defences as possible in the time allotted. Infinity had warned the government, even so they had only taken a few measures of defense with the resources available. Alas there isn't any time left and the Covenant is at our doorstep.

 **Infinity**

Roland appears on the holo-table, "Captain, I'm detecting slipspace disturbances. I believe they've finally found us."

Lasky stands at command, "No more running, not that we really can anyway, we have to fight. Man all battlestations and prepare to fight as if it were your last. We must stop the Covenant here before any more colonies fall. Deploy multiple teams to protect the landmasses, we'll try to stay just out atmosphere to fend off Covie cruisers up here."

The first few cruisers enter view, support ships following suit. It doesn't take long before the first weapons are fired on both sides, multiple ODPs being sent to 4546B.

 **Open Waters**

Atlantic and Oriental fleets converge onto nearby ports to assist with the fighting. Marines native to the planet are also joined by UNSC tech and personnel, a few spartans also sprinkled into the mix as well. Mental models manned ships offshore, firing into clusters of enemies as well. However, a lone mental model can be seen running with a young girl, away from the fighting.

A jackal sniper, freshly deployed, remembering the orders of no survivors, lines a shot up on the little one. A few seconds later the trigger is pulled and the girl falls over to a purple beam through the head. The blonde mental model turns, still holding the girl's hand. An unknown feeling, like a pit in her stomach and moisture filling in around her eyes. A tear falls for the first time, although her demeanor quickly turns to something worse, the look of wrath and revenge filling her eyes instead. Pulling up a nanomaterial barrier to block the next shot and eyeing the killer in the distance. Using a nanomaterial blast charge, the gun is launched from the jackal's hand, that along with the rest of its arms. Shortly after, it falls over by blood loss. Still infuriated, she heads towards the very place she was running from, attacking the aliens along the frontline.

Haruna only says once, "Everyone get back!" Pulling up her ship menu and launching missiles onto the battlefield. She watches on to make sure every last alien is dead, finishing off any that survive with her nanomaterial. The spartans and marines of the UNSC even look on in a curious fashion. Haruna drops to her knees after seemingly obliterating a great deal of the enemies in front of her, now feeling another emotion for the first time, grief. Looking at the ground, tears welled into her eyes, she sobs, occasionally apologizing for not being able to protect Makie better. A nearby spartan group notice reinforcements arriving in a much larger scale, deciding it'd be best to pull her away from the situation, she picks her up without any struggle, heading to a safer location.

A few hours go by in stalemate, Haruna still sitting where she was first set down by the spartan, looking at the ground. The medic of the facility finally deciding to talk with the girl, "You feel guilty, don't you? That whatever happened is your fault?"

Haruna looks up for the first time in a while, "How'd you know?"

The medic sighs and looks out the window, "Well you see and learn a lot from this job, dealing with people in combat is constant. Be it civilian or military, I've seen that look before. Just know whatever it is, it was likely not your fault. I too lost someone to the hands of an enemy, all I could do was try to help stop others from falling to the same thing."

Haruna thinks back on the event, even while not her fault, still feeling responsible nonetheless. "What do you suggest I do?"

The medic thinks for a moment, "Whatever you want, try to live on your life and be glad it wasn't yours that was taken."

The blonde looks at her once more, "She was basically all I had left, I feel lost."

The medic eyes the blonde, "Sounds like you need a new purpose. I'd think hard on that one, you don't want to make a wrong decision when it comes to this." More injured soldiers come into the medic bay, "Well, looks like we'll have to cut this short, I have a job to do."

Haruna nods and stands up, walking out into a nearby building complex. Gunfire and explosions ring out for miles, still lost in thought at what to do, wandering aimlessly. Slowly walking in a set direction, to the point where she runs back into another battlefield, but this time something clicks inside her. Haruna exhales and looks up with a newfound determination, avenging Makie's death, but not just there, instead going until she either dies or every last alien bastard is dead.

Jumping into the fray at inhuman heights and landing with heavy impact, staggering nearby enemies, only to finish them off with set nanomaterial charges that'd guarantee the kill. Local marines stare on in a sort of awe, but the spartans quickly regain their attention and begin to assist with the fighting. Covie soldiers flood the vicinity, Covenant spirits and phantoms bringing in reinforcements. Haruna spikes a nanomaterial pillar through the dropship causing it to explode, nearby phantoms suffering the same fate. Haruna runs a quick analysis on the amount of nanomaterial she has left, noticing it was just under half she saves that for defensive use. With only a few squads of troops remaining on the field, she loots a nearby rifle, the same model that took her friend. Having already subconsciously scanned it and spectated a spartan operate the looted weapon, she looks through the holoscope and readies her hand on the trigger. Locking the sight onto one of the bulky aliens head, she pulls the trigger and watches the mass of flesh and armor fall, shields popping. Surprised at the ease of use, she quickly lines up the next few shots, it feeling similar to that of aiming her own weaponry. Remaining forces retreat on both sides, not before either being killed or injured however, Haruna making sure of this.

Grouped up with other military personnel, mainly UNSC, many look in her direction thinking of the events that just occurred. One of the fireteam leaders speaks up before any questions can be asked, "I guess this makes it twice we meet on the battlefield, Sarah Palmer, Spartan Commander." she reaches her hand out in offer of a handshake.

Recognizing the gesture, Haruna complies and shakes her hand, "Haruna, Fast Battleship."

Palmer asks, "While I thank you for the assistance, why did you help us? When I dropped you off at medbay, you seemed like a wreck."

Haruna simply states, "I lost one of my only friends and had nowhere else to go. Battle is all I have left."

Palmer looks her dead in the eye with hints of respect, "Sorry for your loss, sounds like your friend meant a lot to you. However, the route of battle is filled with danger and sorrow, I will warn you on that."

Haruna meets her eyes as well, "Yes, she meant a lot, more than even I knew, and I'm willing to use all of my assets to assist in eliminating those alien bastards."

Palmer suggests, "So an alliance?"

This time, Haruna offers her hand, "Yes."

Palmer shakes on it and notifies her higher ups, "Very well Fast Battleship Haruna, you have a deal. Follow me if you're set to go right now," she hands Haruna a signal, "Or contact me when you're set to go." Shortly after, Palmer and co. leave in a few pelicans back to Infinity, Haruna heading out in her own direction back towards her ship.

Upon arriving back to her ship, the rest of Blue Steel could be seen standing on her ship, 1-401 and others also nearby, even Kongou. Gunzou speaks after her arrival onto the beach, "You forgot to cut your comms, but from what we heard, we wanted to check up on you. I'm sorry about Makie, as is everyone else, while Blue Steel is here for you as you're part of the crew, it sounds like you have found your own path you'd like to walk."

Kirishima, now with a complete mental model once more, runs up to Haruna and surprisingly hugs her, "Seems Makie didn't just rub off on you Haru, why didn't you tell me?"

Haruna looks towards the ground, "I didn't want to bother the entire fleet with my own personal issue and vendetta. I also thought it'd be tougher to part ways face to face over just leaving."

Kirishima hugs a little tighter, "Don't be like that, you know I'd rather lose my union core than let you go without saying anything. I'm either going with you or going with you anyway, you don't have choice in that."

Haruna protests, "But, what about the home fleet?"

Gunzou takes liberty in speaking up on that end, "That's what we're here for, you're free to do whatever with your life, but know that we'll be here, so you don't have to worry on that."

Kongou steps forward, "While you are my sisters, I still have a fleet to manage here, but I think you'll need this more than I will. I've reached out to the Fleet of Fog as a whole, and we back you all the way to stop those aliens."

 _/: [Flagship Kongou] Transfering Flagship Equipment and Title to Fast-Battleship Haruna…_

 _...Complete :\_

 _/: [Flagship Kongou, Flagship Nagato, Flagship (former) Hyuuga, Flagship Bismarck] Electing Fast-Battleship Haruna to Supreme Flagship…_

 _Approved..._

 _Promotion of Supreme Flagship Haruna to Superbattleship Class by Remaining Flagships…_

 _Working…_

 _Superbattleship Wreckages Found…_

 _Merging With Host Ship; Schematics Added, Super-Gravitation Pods Added, High-Powered Photon Cannons Added, Nanomaterial Forges Added, Auxiliary Super-Gravitation Ships Added, Mirror-Ring Systems Added._

 _Upgrading Host; Klein Field Upgraded, Nanomaterial Storage Upgraded, Processing Power Upgraded, Union Core Upgraded_

 _Finalizing Ship Augmentations…_

 _...Complete_

 _System Rebooting..._

 _...Complete_

 _Supreme Flagship Haruna Complete :\_

Everyone looks on in awe at the formation of a new superbattleship, Haruna herself at a loss for words for what the fleet provided her. Two words leaving her mouth, "Thank you."

Kongou begins to sail away, along with the rest of Blue Steel, "Make the Fleet proud, Supreme Flagship."

Gunzou also states something before going out of sight, "Don't worry about us here, take the fight to the enemy and do what's right. Also, congratulations on the promotion."

Haruna stands at the coastline, although not alone anymore, joined by her sister Kirishima. Haruna pulls up her new ship details and soon after, activates the signal Palmer gave her, simply stating, "I'm ready, forwarding my coordinates."

Kirishima asks, "So, are we going up there," looking up at the sky and into the stars.

Haruna nods and waits for a response, which doesn't happen to take long, Palmer sending a transmission, "A pelican will meet you at the location shortly, when you arrive, I will be waiting for you at the entrance." A few minutes go by until the pelican arrives, opening its drop hangar for the mental models. The ride back up to Infinity only lasting a few minutes.

Upon the pelicans arrival into Infinity, Palmer is seen waiting by the hangar bay with Lasky. Haruna walks out first, Kirishima following suit, marvelling at the technology to be seen, along with vehicles no less. Palmer initiating the conversation, "This is Thomas Lasky," pointing to the guy next to her, "He's also my commanding officer and will be joining us in our alliance discussion, follow me." Haruna complies and follows the two back to a debriefing room.

Reaching the said room, Lasky states out, "It relieves me that you have interest in an alliance, we need all the hands we can get at the moment, our situation is quite dire, all things considered. So, Fast Battleship Haruna, you have permission onto this vessel and are free to assist in any battles we come upon, we'll alert you whenever a Covenant conflict arises. Keep in my mind that you're a guest however, so ask if you wish to go to certain places. In turn for your services, what will suffice?"

Haruna thinks for a moment, "Technology, from schematics to the actual thing, space tech prefered at the moment as we don't have any way up here on our own. The Fleet of Fog is backing the aliens defeat entirely, entrusting me with the rank Supreme Flagship, and overhauling my ships class as well."

Palmer looks to interject, however Lasky raises his hand, saying, "Very well, Supreme Flagship Haruna, we have a deal. As compensation for assisting on the frontline earlier, I'll have Roland forward the technology required for you to get into space as we have, but you'll have to build it on your own."

Haruna nods, "I can work with that, forward it to this signal," inputting the signal into the holotable.

Roland appears shortly after, stating, "The data has been sent, pleasure working with you," saluting on his way out.

Lasky finishes the briefing off, "Alright, I'd consider this meeting adjourned, we'll be heading on our way, and the pelican that took you up here will be waiting to take you back down. Palmer, if you can, guide them back to the hangar bay."

Palmer sighs, "Yes, right away."

* * *

Once again on the beach with Kirishima, Haruna walks onto her new ship alongside her, "Kirishima, thanks for being there for me, it's nice to not feel so alone."

Kirishima smiles, "Anytime Haru, how about we make use of those new schematics?"

Haruna returns the smile surprisingly considering her normally stoic face, "Right."


End file.
